1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water hammer arrestor and more particularly to a hollow, cylindrical water hammer arrestor including internal rings with toothed inner surface for reducing or eliminating water hammer.
2. Description of Related Art
Water hammer is a pressure surge or wave caused when a fluid in motion is forced to stop or change direction suddenly. Water hammer typically occurs when a valve closes suddenly at an end of a pipeline system, and a pressure wave propagates in the pipe. This pressure wave can cause major problems, from noise and vibration to pipe collapse.
A conventional water hammer arrestor comprises a cylindrical housing having a closed upper end, an internal pressure chamber receiving a reaction force medium, and an opening having a circular distal end of one portion of the opening; a piston slidably disposed in the housing and having a space communicating with the internal pressure chamber and receiving the reaction force medium; a connector connected to the opening of the housing having a thread formed on one end of the connector, a first annular groove formed on a circumferential outside surface of the other end of the connector, and a second annular groove formed on a radial surface of the connector and disposed between the first annular groove and the thread, and the second annular groove accommodating the insertion of the circular distal end of the opening; and a convex portion formed on the other portion of the opening for fitting the first annular groove.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.